icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IParty With Victorious
iParty with VictoriousTitle in pic could be the 10th-12th episode of Season Four, and 80th-82nd overall. It is the season's second double episode/TV Movie/Special. It will include various guest stars from Victorious including Victoria Justice as Tori, Leon Thomas as Andre, Matt Bennett as Robbie, ElizabethElizabeth GilliesGillies as Jade, Ariana Grande as Cat, Avan Jogia as Beck, Daniella Monet as Trina and Kenan Thompson as Himself. The episode was first known as 'iCarly-Victorious Crossover '''in the working title. Info Dan Schneider confirmed this episode on his Twitter and Facebook page on August 21: "Sorry I've been quiet for a few days. I'm CRAZED writing a major iCarly episode AND the iCarly/Victorious crossover. HUGE TASKS. But fun!" Dan Schneider tweet (Aug. 21, 2010) According to a DanWarp tweet, Jennette McCurdy is going to sing on this episode. "Jennette sings in the crossover" (Sept. 12, 2010) In a ''ClevverTV interview, Jennette McCurdy mentions, that she is, "going to throw some rap in the pop".Jennette McCurdy Interview: Fred the Movie Premiere (Sept. 11, 2010) It has been confirmed that Kenan Thompson of SNL, All That, and Kenan & Kel, will be making a surprise cameo at the end of this episode. According to Victoria Justice, “We do a mash-up at the end of the crossover of both the theme songs and we all perform it together karaoke style. That has been so much fun! Kenan Thompson from SNL and All That makes a cameo!” In a ClevverTV interview, Avan Jogia(Beck, Victorious) says there will be guest stars, and during the crossover he will be spending a lot of time in a hot tub with Eric Lange( Sikowitz, Victorious), Jerry Trainor(Spencer, iCarly), and Elizabeth Gillies(Jade, Victorious) Avan Jogia talks about the crossover (Sept. 14, 2010) In an interview with Zang Radio, Ariana Grande says Cat doesn't talk for the whole time, but she does do something. When asked what it was, she replied, "You'll see." [1 Plot This is Dan Schneider's first time combining the entire casts of two series in a single episode since he started writing scripts for television. Carly Shay and Tori Vega "start as rivals when they date Kyle at the same time but team up to defeat a common enemy when they find out he sent a fake letter to the iCarly gang. Meanwhile Freddie is blackmailed by Beck, Robbie, and Andre to sing but he gets them back, while Sam gets along with Jade, Cat, and Trina who finds she has a lot in common like them and looks like them. Spencer and Beck later hang out and chill in the hot tub. TBI.com, "Nickelodeon preps iCarly-Victorious crossover movie" (Aug. 20, 2010) According to an interview with Victoria JusticeVictoria Justice vs. Miranda Cosgrove: Tween Stars Face Off in Film, NBCLOSANGELES.com (Oct. 22, 2010), Carly and Tori will date the same guy at the same time (possibly the reason why they don't like each other at the beginning and the guy they date is finally revealed to be Kyle), this guy is possibly the "common enemy". Also, according to an interview with Ariana Grande, Cat doesn't talk for the whole time, but she does do something. When asked what it was, Grande replied "You'll see." There is said to be a love feud in the exact same interview. Trivia thumb|300px|right *This is the sixth time that two Nickelodeon shows do a crossover, the first time being the Rugrats/''Aaahhh Real Monsters!'' crossover, then Rugrats Go Wild! (Rugrats/Wild Thornberries) and the next three being the three Jimmy/Timmy Power Hours. *Jennette and Miranda both tweeted this is the last episode of Season Four taped. The last day on the set was September 17."Last day on set for this season of icarly. It's been an amazing time. Gonna miss everybody a lot." --Jennette McCurdy tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) "Last day of this season!!! Next season I hope I'm driving myself to work! Gonna miss everybody like crazy :) " --Miranda Cosgrove tweet (Sept. 17, 2010) *Even though it's a crossover, Dan only counts it as an iCarly episode (because it is iParty With Victorious, stating that Victorious cast members are only guest starring). Although some fans also count it as a Victorious episode, too. *It is probable that Freddie's mom on iCarly may be guest starring in the crossover special, as Mary Scheer was on set in one of Dan Schneider's YouTube videos. *Kenan Thompson makes a special appearance in the crossover. *It has been confirmed in this video that the iCarly characters will not confuse Tori (Victoria Justice) with Shelby Marx (also Victoria Justice) during the crossover episode. *A promo released on iCarly.com for iGet Pranky featured a blooper from this episode. Jennette McCurdy, Miranda Cosgrove and Nathan Kress were filming a scene in which the iCarly gang finds TheSlap.com which is from Hollywood Arts in L.A. However, after the opening line, Jerry Trainor jumped out at them from behind a counter, causing the crew to laugh histerically and nearly giving Jennette McCurdy a heart attack. *iParty with Victorious is supposed to air sometime in March 2011. Video:iCarly-Victorious Crossover Footage! Video:ICarly Victorious = TRULY AMAZING VIDEO!!! Video:iCarly-Victorious REHEARSAL!!! Video:iCarly : Jerry Scare Jennette and the cast Video:Avan Jogia Interview: Victorious & iCarly Crossover prev = iPity The Nevel |next = Unknown }} [[Category:Episodes|409 Category:Season 4 Category:Article stubs Category:Specials Category:Crossover episodes